


Art: Winter Soldier/non-serum!Steve cuddle

by mekare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pencil, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Of course the Winter Soldier would recognize little!Steve more readily.





	Art: Winter Soldier/non-serum!Steve cuddle

No matter what form, in my headcanon the Winter Soldier always recognizes Steve. 


End file.
